


Myrtle Beach

by LovelyLittleDeath666



Series: The Young and The Breathless [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleDeath666/pseuds/LovelyLittleDeath666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamryn and Ricky have the hots for each other, but will she get back before her father comes looking for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extent of The Young and The Breathless. Only the first one is underage.

Kami stared at herself in the mirror. She looked and felt like a virgin. Her best friend had lost her virginity the year before and-excuse her French- she had turned into a ho. Let’s just say she slept with a lot of guys. Kami, on the other hand, was a virgin. And she was completely tired of it. But, it’s not like one week at the beach with her family would change that. Would it?  
She went out the screen door with a bang and breathed in the salty air of the ocean at her doorstep. She jogged down the steps in her loose t-shirt and booty shorts. She ran across the sand as she felt the heat radiating off of it into her feet. Hopping from foot-to-foot, she pulled off the t-shirt and dove into the ocean. She came up sopping wet and sighed, loving the cool water on her skin.  
She swam in farther and turned around, her good mood disappearing. She sank in to her chin as she watched the boy from the house next door jog down the beach. Her body filled with anxiety and her heart fluttered in her chest. She couldn’t help thinking about how sexy he was. He looked a little older than her 17 year old self and she hadn’t had a guy touch her in a long time. She was a bit desperate.  
She swam out of the water just as he stopped to catch his breath. She got up her courage and walked over to him in her bikini top and shorts. She tapped his shoulder, smiling. He turned around, yanking an ear bud out of his ear. ”Hi, uh, do you know which way the boardwalk is? I haven’t come here in a while and I can’t quite remember,” she said sweetly. Much to her delight, he gave her a slow once over. He nodded and cleared his throat.  
He pointed down the beach. “Yeah, um, it’s that way. If you give me, like, 10 minutes, I’ll take you myself,” he offered, pointing up at the beach houses. She tried not to sound too eager as she said,” yeah, that’d be awesome. I live in 4638. That one.” She pointed to her light blue beach house next to his beige one. “So, I’ll meet you out front in 10?” She nodded and watched him jog to his house, waiting for the screen door to slap closed. Then, she took off running into the house.  
She picked up her brush as she went through the living room. She quickly jerked it through her hair, yelling, “I’m going out for a while. I’ll be home before 12.” It helped that her parents trusted her to go out later than most kids. She ran into her room, slamming the door. She pulled her hair into a pony tail using one hand and the other to wiggle out of her shorts. She pulled off the top and took a quick shower. She pulled on some faded blue jeans and an orange tank top. She jumped into her flip flops as she blow dried her hair. She slipped out the door as she slipped into her leather jacket, not zipping it up. She stepped off the last step, panting lightly.  
He came through the privacy hedge with leaves in his hair and fell on his ass. He smacked at something on his shirt, whispering cuss words in Spanish. His black hair was combed and he wore a purple and yellow basketball jersey with baggy jeans. His hair wasn’t that long but it tickled his ears, the left one holding a small gage. She laughed as she walked over to him. He jumped up, quickly flashing a grin.  
“Spider,” he explained, pointing to the ground. She nodded, trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes. “Okay, well spider-man, do you have a car?” she asked. His smile grew. “We’re walking beach-babe,” she frowned at him. “Don’t call me that,” she growled. She didn’t mind walking; she was an outdoors type person. Her best friend would have dumped him about now. She wasn’t into the sporty types. She and Kami were polar opposites.

She was a universally pretty girl if you asked him. He had totally screwed up when he fell through the hedge. She looked really hot in those jeans and that jacket. Maybe he’d get to see her without those. He hoped he’d get to see her without anything on. He wasn’t a guy with low self-esteem so he was a bit cocky but he had a little decency. Like he said, a little.  
They started down the street and then turned onto the main road, which was thriving with life. They passed a few shops and businesses. They stopped momentarily to get a slice of greasy cheese pizza and a soda. They still didn’t know each other’s names but that didn’t seem to matter. They got to the boardwalk and it was just their luck that the sun was setting. It was a beautiful display of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples. The colors ran over the ocean like a dripping water color painting. He turned and leaned on the railing, panicking a little as the wood creaked.

“My name is Ricky, by the way,” he told her with a smile. “I’m Kami,” she said softly. She smiled back. He reached out and touched a tendril of hair that had escaped her pony tail. “What’s that short for, Kami?” he asked, his voice getting deeper, darker. “Kamryn,” she said breathlessly. She had been surprised by the intimate touch. “That’s a neat name, Kamryn. Very mature,” he grinned. She grinned back, her soft pink lips curling sensually. “Thanks,” she whispered, her body functioning on its own. He put his hands on her hips and spun her around to where she was pressed against the railing. His face was deliciously close to hers.  
“Hi,” she whispered. Her mind fumbled for something to say but failed impossibly. His mouth was breaths apart from hers and she couldn’t stop looking at his lush lips. “I’m 18 if you were wondering,” he admitted. She blushed, her mouth still gaping wide. “17,” she said happily. He looked like he was about to burst into joyful tears. “I really want to kiss you right now and I was wondering if I could,” he begged. She nodded frantically. His features softened and he leaned forward, his lips parting slightly. She leaned up, having to stand on her toes.  
Their lips met clumsily then it felt more natural and her hips were pressed into the railing. His large thigh came between hers and she sat on top of the railing. She bit his lip hard and they pulled back for breath. “Your place?” he whispered to her. Her heart thudded in her chest as she realized what he meant. She hesitated then shook her head no. “People there. Actually my family,” she explained softly. He nodded vigorously. “My place then,” he said cheerily. The walk back was extremely awkward.  
She bounced on her heels in the chilly night air as he unlocked the door. Leather did nothing for the cold. She ducked into the doorway right before her father came onto their porch. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it, breathing hard. He pressed her against the door, hard. He kissed her several times shortly. He had his hands on both sides of her head. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked her in a hushed tone. “Fuck yes,” she whispered back.  
He pinned her wrists down but she was happy because she didn’t know what to do with them. He let go and undid his jeans. She kept her eyes up. He looked at her and laughed softly. He jerked her chin down with his fingers and her eyes landed on his erected cock. Her breathing quickened and she began trembling.  
He undid her jeans while she pulled off the jacket and tank top. He stepped out of his jeans and briefs and guided her to the couch. He shoved her down and got in front of her as she lay on the couch. He spread her legs and she squeezed her eyes closed. Yes, yes, yes, this was what she was waiting for!!! He slowly pushed aside her panties and pressed his condemned tip against her. “Just fuck me already!” she whined. ”Oh, fine, you little tease!” he jerked himself into her and she cried out. He moved into her once, twice, in and out. His rock hard erection filled her impossibly, almost painfully. He gripped her hair hard, using it as a leash and started pumping into her brutally. She cried out and the friction in her body had the pleasure pushing her to the brink that her best friend, Elizabeth, had described many times  
He kissed her hard, murmuring things that made her shudder happily. She had cum too many times to count and she loved it. Her heart was pounding as he passed out on the pull out bed of the couch next to her. She stared up at the plain white ceiling, her naked body cool under the thin sheet. Her eye lids were heavy but she knew she couldn’t stay here all night. Her dad would kill her. She slowly pulled herself up, her body aching in places she didn’t know she had. She glanced over at him and smiled softly. He was- not to be weird- amazing.  
She sighed and pulled on her underwear and jeans. She finished pulling on her clothes, her body feeling like dead weight. She brushed a longer strand of hair behind his ear and put on the flip flops with a soft smile. She jumped up and slipped out the front door then shivered. Wow. That was better and less awkward than she thought her first time would feel.  
She gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin as the door behind her opened. Ricky stood there, hair dishelved, cock hard and thick. He had a cocky smirk on his deliciously red lips. He gave her a once over and raised his brows. ”Leaving so soon?” he asked, his voice warm and inviting. She gulped, her stomach fluttering. “I have to. My dad will kill me if I’m not home soon,” she whispered softly. He pouted then sighed and disappeared into the house. He came back with boxers on and a slip of paper with numbers on it. “Call me sometime and we could get together again,” he teased then closed the door just as the front door on her home opened.  
Her father stepped onto the porch and she hurried off Ricky’s porch, through the privacy hedge, to slip and land on her stomach on the grass in front of the porch. “So you decide to show up finally. Maybe you want to come in too?” her father joked. She scurried into the house to call and gush about all this to Elizabeth, who would be so proud of her.


	2. Hey...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she wasn't good enough for him then, why would she be now?

Ricky tapped his foot as a thick red head girl handed him a taco. She nervously asked for three dollars. She was always like this around him since he came here often. He pulled out his wallet and dug a few bills out. A piece of paper drifted to the floor. He handed the girl the money and stooped down to pick up the bent picture. He smiled at the photo, one he had forgotten he had. It was Kamryn, this girl he slept with once a couple years ago. But he felt like it wasn’t just sex. He had felt something more, something heartwarming. He stood back up, still smiling and tucked the wallet into his back pocket. “She’s pretty,” the counter girl said. He looked up at her and nodded. “Yeah, she is.” They had been a couple last year and she had ended up setting up their best friends up on a blind date. Then she said she didn’t feel like she was enough for him and she left.  
He missed her so bad now.  
He tucked the picture in his pocket and took his taco outside. Philly had been good to him, with a cheap apartment and a good group of friends. He had erased her existence from his life by dumping all the things she left. He took a bite out of the taco as he started down the sidewalk to go to practice. He was a gymnast and for that fact, people thought he was gay. But he knew better. Besides, he was amazing at gymnastics. He took down the last bite and tossed the wax paper into a trash bin just inside the building. He hurried into the locker room and changed into his leotard. Even though he took gymnastics, he was still a pretty well-built guy, with broad shoulders and a kind-of gut.  
He entered the gym and chalked his hands. He braced then took a running start to the rubber mat. He did a back flip then stumbled as a voice broke into his concentration. “Hey! Where’d you get this?” the voice came again, followed by feet slapping the mat. The girl ran over, a piece of paper in her hand. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail, her body cloaked in a long sleeved blue and gold leotard. She held up the picture of Kami and placed a fist on her hip. “I saw this fall off of your foot when you came out the locker room,” she continued but it sounded more like an accusation. “Do you always examine what falls off of people’s feet?” he asked rudely. “Only when they’re pictures of me,” she shot back, scowling. He blinked at her.  
“Kami?” he asked, his voice oddly high. Her face went blank. He had seen this face before. She was in outer space, far away from anything that could hurt her. She came to and blinked at him then smiled. “Hey, Ricky,” she said weakly, with a small wave. Emotions crashed through her but all he felt was sweet relief. He leapt forward and hugged her tightly, his hand finding her’s and crushing the picture between them. “God, where’d you go?” he murmured into her ear. She giggled. “I’ve been in Maryland, with family. Then I came back because they have a really good gymnast program at this gym. And that’s how I ended up here,” she said, prying him off of her.  
“Oh…Did you like seeing your family?” he asked softly. She sighed with a wide smile. “I loved it.” He smiled back softly. “I’m glad.” He cleared his throat and walked over to the pan of chalk. He chalked his hands and motioned for her to get off the mat. She did so, frowning at him. Ha! She expected him to fall in love with her again. Nope, not this time. He cartwheeled then did front flips to the end of the mat, coming to an out-of-breath halt. She smirked and did a single-handed hand stand. Then she slowly went over to bend down backwards. She pushed back up on both of her hands and did a push up. She rolled onto her back and stood up.

He gaped at her. She didn’t know why she did that but it felt good to one-up him. She had slept with three guys since she had lost her virginity. Ricky, this guy she’d had a crush on since she was 11, whose name was Dallas and drank and went to jail and smoked, and her first boyfriend, Josh, who’d also been her first kiss. Of course, the school year after Ricky, she slept with Dallas. Then she dated Ricky, and then she left. After that she slept with Josh, who lived in her home town. She wasn’t a skank. She knew she wasn’t because Elizabeth was the skank of the friendship. Besides, Ricky had slept with a lot more girls than she could imagine. She needed this.  
She stumbled back as he marched up to her, his warm breaths caressing her skin. His mouth found her’s and she jerked back. He laughed, seeming amused out of his mind. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him. She fought every step of the way. She was stronger than Elizabeth but he was much stronger than her. He pulled her into the locker room and pressed her to the wall, his lips finding hers once more. She whimpered, pressing her body into the wall, wishing she could seep into it. His fingers pinned her wrists to the tile wall and he kissed her harder.

Just like she had expected, he had fallen in love with her again. He had remembered how she had nibbled on his gage and earlobe. How she had giggled how good he looked in ripped jeans and a t-shirt. How she moaned when his finger hit the right spot. He liked how quiet she was, and when you told her to speak she yelled. She was always independent and that turned him on. Seeing her out there, on the mat, trying to be better than him, had given him a really thick hard on. Something in him had moved and that thing had made him need her more than he had ever needed anyone. And he needed her NOW.

He rolled his hips against hers and moaned as his cock made contact with her soft warm skin through the leotards. His hands fumbled as he pulled his arms out of the long sleeves but he was quicker with leaning against the wall to pull his legs out the bottom, she watched him while slowly pulling off her own. The sleeves then stepping out of it, just like every day, she tried to remind her pounding heart. This felt foreign though. Being with him, her heart hammering against her rib cage, her pulling off her clothes to fuck him. He pushed her to the wall once she was in her bra and underwear, he in his briefs. His body molded to hers, his lips in the space where her lips parted, his thigh in between her legs, his arms around her.   
His fingers were breaking the lace of her panties and he couldn’t stand the damn things anymore. He ripped them off of her, sending a sharp pain through her leg but quickly evaporating. His finger found her slit and he easily pushed it into her slick core. She gasped and slipped her tongue into his mouth, his lips still sealing hers. She needed to silence herself. She braced her back against the wall as she felt her knees weaken. Her hand closed over his and shoved his fingers hard. She pressed his finger as deep as possible and whimpered into his mouth. Her body was so hot and she was so wet. She needed satisfaction. She needed…she didn’t know what she needed. But she knew this was part of it.

He dropped to his knees on the cold tile floor and licked his wet finger. His mouth moved toward her clit and soon he was sucking hard on it. Then his tongue moved slowly over her whole slit, taking the cum away with it. She shivered, soft pants meeting the air near her mouth. She tried sucking in deep breaths but came up short as they crashed into each other in her throat. He tickled her clit with his tongue and she gasped, grasping his short-ish hair. He felt her knees quiver and pushed his hands up her thighs. “C’mon Babe, I need you to stay standing,” he pleaded, looking up momentarily at her. She didn’t reply, just squeezed her eyes shut.  
He laughed and went back to work. He pushed his tongue into her sweet, slippery body. He tasted her; felt her from the inside with his mouth. She convulsed as she came, he noticed. With her legs and body trembling, her salty substance filled his mouth. It invaded his throat and slid into his esophagus. He swallowed deeply and looked up at her. She was flushed and feverish beneath his fingers. He stayed on his knees but his hands moved by themselves.  
They moved up and back, unclasping her bra. She slid it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. His fingers twitched and he quickly cupped her perfect b cups in his hands. He climbed to his feet and pinched her nipples, making her squirt on the floor. He shuffled to his locker, his erection hard and thick and anticipating. He pulled out a condom from it and ripped the package quickly. He rolled on the necessary device and turned back to his goddess. Meanwhile, she had slid to the floor in a trembling, wet jumble of limbs. He knelt beside her, a knowing smile glued to his lips. “C’mon babe, bend your knees for me,” he whispered. She did as she was told, obedient as ever, and flexed her legs. He crawled between her legs and jerked into her. She gasped then groaned, whimpering.  
He grinned, pulled out of her once, then thrust again. She cried out and that was it. He pounded ruthlessly into her. Her soft mews were comforting to him, knowing she loved it. She shuddered again, exploding on him, her hot cum making him slow down. He was panting. He needed to cum. He needed to have his seed fill her. He moaned and busted in her, his stickiness in her tight pussy. He pulled out of her and pressed his knee in her. She screamed with a pleasurable tear going down her face. She ruptured hard on his knee. Oh. God. That was so hot. Her heart thudded in her chest.  
“Oh,” she mumbled. “You’re dirty.” He had her cum on him. She found the strength in her to stand up and grab his hand. She pulled him to the showers and turned one on. She put her hands on his chest and pressed her lips to his. Their kiss was long and memorable and touching. He turned her around and slammed his hard self into her. She cried out, wanting to sink to her knees once more but he pinned her wrists, not letting her drop to the floor and beg him to stop. “Fuck yes,” He growled through gritted teeth. She whimpered as he slammed into her again. He grabbed the provided soap from a ledge and pulled out of her. He put the smooth liquid in his hand and rubbed them together, making up a lather. He rubbed her breasts while she caught her breath.  
She snatched the soap from him with a snicker and a grin. She lathered up her hands and gripped his dick. He gasped as she started rubbing it up and down slowly, oh so slowly. Her sensual touch sent shivers down his spine. He kissed her again, his fingers moving down her stomach, soaping it up, then over her naval to touch her there. Her pleasurable core. She whimpered and bit her lip. She came again and again, waves pulsating through her body, not letting her rest or breathe. Finally, they both slid to the floor.  
They let the warm water run over them both. She sat in his lap, her head against his shoulder. “Why do you do this? Make me feel like I’m worth it, when I’m not?” she asked, crossing her arms over her still shaking body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her delicate neck. “You are worth everything I own. You are worth a million sunrises and sunsets. You have the beauty of a thousand lilies. A billion pieces of art cannot compare to your beauty and grace and elegance. I’m the one who is not worthy of your time and company. I’m lucky to be near, to touch you, to love you.” He said it before he could stop himself. He said that one word that she had said last time he saw her.  
She looked up, green eyes piercing his heart. Nothing could compare to the fluttering they each had in their hearts at that moment. But they couldn’t know what was happening inside each other. Of course not, if they did, this story would be over and the rainbow and unicorn would magically be together forever. Nope. Not yet.


	3. The Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have something she can beat him at, but does he still want her?

The flight to China had been extremely long. Kami was extremely tired, unable to wait to get to the hotel to go to sleep. After sleeping on the bus for two hours from the airport to the hotel, she was wide awake. The whole bus had been filled with Olympians from the US and when they had been getting off the bus, she had caught sight of a familiar face. Amy, a track running genius, wan hanging all over him, buddy- buddy. Ricky was here. Her love was in China with her. And 20 other women.  
She had left after that night in the gym. She never saw him again, never planned to. But she definitely hadn’t counted on him being here. He must’ve devoted his life to gymnastics, like her. It’d been six years since that night in the gym, Jesus, six years!!! She had worked so hard on everything in her career, all the jumps, splits and bars. Wow, they actually had something in common. She would feel good enough if she beat him. Oh, they actually had a chance of being together!!! She would train extra hard…Then realization slammed her back to reality. He might not even want her now…

Ricky had seen her. Kamryn had seen him. He knew she had, because his heart was aching almost physically when he was up in his room. He leaned against the door, clenching his fists and sliding down to sit on the floor. He broke out in sobs, then stood up and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a gaping hole. It wasn’t deep enough to go into the room beside him so he gave thanks for that. He just wanted her back so bad!!! His head shot up when someone knocked on the door. He flew around the room, plugged in a thumb tack, and hung a picture over the hole.  
He opened the door to see Kamryn, looking as pretty as ever with her hair in a messy bun, sweatpants and a sports bra. she was panting and he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to her breasts, moving up and down. “Hey,” she said, breaking him from his heated staring. “Hey,” he growled. Need was slapping his brain around, while Lust was making him take it. “So, the Olympics, eh?” she asked, looking up and down the hall. He nodded dumbly, stunned by her being so close to him. He could just reach out and touch her… He wanted her to be so close to him, to be with him. She smiled up at him. “You must’ve worked tirelessly and competed to the death to get here,” she observed. “You too.” She crossed her arms, pushing those puppies up. “You want to touch me, don’t you? You want to talk about us?” she asked with an accusing tone. He nodded bashfully. “I can’t believe you,” she said, turning away. She began to make her way down the hallway but he followed her.  
“Just go away!” she snapped over her shoulder. “What were you trying to accomplish by coming down here?” he asked, always one step behind her. He knew she wasn’t going to stop, but he would make her. He would guilt her into it if he had to. Which was easy because she had a sad conscious size. Let’s just say it was less than the size of a pin head. “I don’t know! I just thought I’d come down and see if you were excited about the Olympics,” she said, sounding uncertain. “Lie,” he accused. “You came down because you wanted to see me. Just admit it. You still want me, even though in your head, you think you’re not good enough for me.” She clicked the elevator button profusely. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She began to stab the button angrily and he grabbed her hand, holding it in his. “Stop killing the elevator button, babe. It didn’t do anything to you. If you want to hurt anyone, hurt me,” he whispered, knowing that he wanted her to hurt him, as long as he could keep her.  
She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. “You didn’t hurt me. I keep hurting you. It’s my fault. I understand if you don’t even want me anymore after six years. I feel stupid right now, thinking you still liked, doubtfully loved, someone who keeps rejecting you,” she said, her voice softening to a whisper. He scoffed, making her scowl up at him. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I always want you. When I’m lying in bed at night, I still reach for you sometimes. And you’re not there. I miss you so much, it’s painful. You have no idea how many times I prayed you would come back. That’s how much I love you and miss you,” he said. He pulled her in for a hug, close to the tears that threatened. She let him, and he could swear that he could feel her heartbeat. He hugged her tight, rocking them back and forth on their heels.

She couldn’t do this, couldn’t get attached to him before she beat him. Even after all he said she had to be good enough for him. If she wasn’t, none of what he’d said would matter. She just couldn’t do that to either of them. When she was standing there she could hear his ragged breaths in his chest, like he had been and was going to cry. That just made it worse.  
She pulled away, stunning him, and shot into the elevator. She pounded on the close button. They closed before he could jump in after her. She collapsed against the wall, pressing the heels pf her palms into her eyes to destroy the salty tears wetting her eyes. She was hurting him, she was hurting herself. She needed to call Elizabeth, the one person who she wasn’t conflicting with.  
She pulled out her cell phone and stared at the time. She might either be asleep or “busy” with Ben. Whatever, she needed to call her anyway. Dialing her number, the phone rang once then was answered. “Hey Kam, what’s wrong?” Eliza sounded excited, but- of course- she was taking care of Kamryn’s needs first. Kami cleared her throat. “Um, nothing, I just wanted to call, you know, see how you were doing,” she lied. She exited the elevator and walked down to her room. “Liar. Well, if you don’t want to talk about it, guess what?” she asked, giggling giddily. “Hmm?” Kami asked sadly, wishing she weren’t such a handful. “I’m preggers!” Kamryn squealed with her. “Oh my gosh! Really? It is Ben’s right?” she asked sarcastically. She heard Ben in the background telling her to shut up. She rolled her eyes and closed the room door behind her. “Wow…I’m so happy for you. Well, I guess I’m going to go ahead and rest up then I have to go train. But I love you and Ben and the little baby. Ya’ll better watch me too! Bye,” she said and hung up. She fell onto her bed in heaving sobs.  
They ignored each other anytime they ran into each other in the gym or when she was on her way back from a jog and he was just coming out. They sat on opposite sides of the dining room at meals and never were in a space alone together.  
Finally, the day came. The final competition of the whole Olympics was gymnastics, first the men then the women. Kami watched Ricky with a threatening gaze. She watched for any mistakes, but he was flawless and she was hopeless. Her white and silver leotard had no wrinkles but she kept smoothing it out. sweat was dripping from her hairline. She closed her eyes and began to pray.  
She had realized after she had gotten off the phone with Eliza that everyone was getting their lives together. After this, if she got Ricky or not, she had to move on with her life. Get a real job, probably as an Athletic Director, or switch fields. She probably would go for swimming or something. She had briefly let herself wonder what Ricky would do after this. She had no idea though. He’d probably try starting a family. Get a wife that deserves him, buy a loft, raise kids. The works.  
Someone tapped her shoulder and she looked up. Her face, name, and successes were on the large four screen jumbo-tron. She was up. She stood up and strode over to the starting mat. Her palms were sweating as she slapped on chalk. Her anxiety dwelled in her stomach, not only about the competition, but about Ricky, Elizabeth having a baby, her life after this. Taking a deep breath, she ran.

They had narrowed them all down. All the competitors were lined up and they began called names. Ricky nearly fainted when he was called for the silver in best gymnast routine. He accepted the metal and walked with pride off the stage. The women’s awards began and he looked at Kamryn, who was staring at him. She gulped and looked at the man calling names and giving the medals. They called all the awards except for one. The gold for the best gymnast routine. Everyone in the world seemed to hold their breaths. “The gold medal for the best gymnast routine goes to Kamryn Garner.” She stood up and walked over to the man. Accepting it, she came down it what seemed to be in slow motion. He couldn’t stop himself.  
He took off running across the stage to embrace her. She gasped but he ignored it. He kissed her hard, holding her face with his hands. He withdrew his lips from hers and took a breath. “Come to my room when this is all over,” he whispered lustily. She nodded, her eyes staring into his eyes. They parted ways, going back to their seats. He glanced back to her to see she was blushing bright but he only grinned, not caring that probably half the world had seen that kiss. How about that?

Kamryn hurried to her room, taking the stairs instead of the jam packed elevator. She took the steps two at a time, nonstop up the stairs. Changing in her room, she pulled on some shorts and a tank top with nothing underneath. Going down to Ricky’s floor, she knocked on his door repeatedly until he opened it. He yanked her into the room, slamming the door after her entrance. He stood in his jeans, shirtless and looking hot as hell with all his fat gone. He was all rigged and ripped muscle. Yummy!  
He padded over to her, his stare unbroken and flaming with hot and heavy need. He snaked his arm around her thin shoulders, pulling her toward him to eclipse her in a long, slow, passionate kiss. She pressed her palms to his back, keeping him close to her like she had wanted to for the past 9 years. He trailed kisses down to her neck, enticing her to moan and squirm. He nipped her neck before tugging off her shirt to reveal her full and aching breasts. She groaned, grabbing his shoulders and arching her back to pleadingly offer herself fully to him. Just like she knew he had wanted.   
He pinched her nipples teasingly, making her gasp. He squeezed the taut points before kneading her swollen mounds. She whimpered wishing he would already make love to her. She was giving herself to him; what more did he need? She twined her fingers in his hair staring into his stormy eyes. He smiled, tracing his hand down her navel to throw down her shorts. She could tell he now noticed she hadn’t worn any undergarments down here by his lip biting. He looked in her eyes. “What would you have done if I didn’t have you come down here for sex?” he asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. “I would have quilted you into it,” she said, using reverse psychology on him. He rolled his eyes.  
Suddenly, he penetrated her with his thick finger, pushing it deep into her. She cried out, pleasure blooming in her body. His shifted it in her, getting faster with each thrust. she wined, rocking her sex toward his palms. Her fingers found their way to the waist of his jeans. She struggled with it, not being able to get them off on her first, second, or third try. When she finally achieved unbuttoning his pants, her fingers twitched until they were clasping his rock hard member. He moaned, moving his hips back and forth so she was jerking him. She began to move her hand on her own, which took away from the hot pleasure he was giving her.

He took her hand in his free one and squeezed it tighter around his cock. She was panting on his cheek, so warm and sexy. She pumped him swiftly. When he felt so close to coming, she let go and shoved him onto the bed. Power blazed in her eyes as she walked over to him with purpose. She sat, straddling his lap. She dropped herself down on him and dragged in an audible breath. He held her hips as she began to ride him, her dominance only making him harder. He thrust up into her hot center, letting out a grunt. She writhed on him, whining. She came on him, her body nearly spent but he needed more.  
He picked her up with him still deep in her. He set her on the bureau and leaned in to murmur, “You’re on birth control?” she rolled her blue eyes up at him. “Duh,” she whispered and bit her lip. “Mmmmm. Good, because I’m going to unload in your sweet pussy like there’s no tomorrow.” He thrust in her and she let out a weak whimper. He did it again, harder. He then began to fuck her with quick, passionate thrusts. Her head thrashed back and forth. “Don’t stop!” she cried out. “I’m not going to stop until this whole floor knows my name,” he grated. He bucked against her wildly and she met him equally with strength and endurance. She came on him, screaming “Ricky!” at the top of her lungs. He came in her, unloading into her perfect body, which was now so spent that she was slumped on his shoulder.  
He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He lay down beside her, stroking her cheek. She opened her glazed eyes and looked at him lovingly, everything she wanted to say said in those ocean eyes. “I love you Kamryn. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want you to think like that too,” he said softly. “I’ve wanted to be with you since the night I met you. Let’s date, see where that road takes us. Oh, I love you too, with all my being,” she mumbled before drifting off. He followed her down the rabbit hole of deep sleep  
9 months later  
Kamryn opened the hospital room door in the nursery wing. Ricky held it while several other people entered the room before them. Ben came over and tugged the couple over to the bed. Elizabeth was holding a dark haired baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Kamryn knew that Elizabeth had never looked so happy in her life. She smiled and sat on the bed, gingerly touching the boy’s hair with her fingertips. “What’s his name?” she asked softly. “Steven,” Elizabeth supplied. Benjie put his hand on her shoulder, grinning down at his wife and child. “Actually, we had something to-“ Ben started but Eliza quickly cut him off with ,”We want you to be Steven’s godparents!” Kamryn looked up at Ricky, who was smiling down at her with such adoration she blushed and looked back at the baby. “Yeah,” she laughed out. “Which brings us to the thing we wanted to tell you,” Ricky’s deep voice said behind her. She stood up, biting her lip to keep from revealing anything with a grin. “We’re engaged!” she squealed, holding out her hand for Liz to look at the rock on her finger. Her fiancé’s arm slid around her shoulder and he pressed her lips to her ear. “I love you,” he whispered. “Love you too,” she said back, then went back to gushing over the ring with Liz. She hoped to follow in her best friends foot steps. Marry the man she loves, have a beautiful baby, and always be with the one person that loves her intimately. That was her best ambition yet.


End file.
